ShinSaku Story
by pigfaaarts
Summary: Shin yang sudah lama meninggalkan Jepang akhirnya pulang dan kembali ke dekapan sang kekasih, Sakuraba.../ONESHOT! ShinSaku for sure... RnR please?


**~ShinSaku Story~**

**Genre**: Romance, humor dikiit, GJ, Drabbles bukan? Gak tahu… Hihih

**Pair**: ShinSaku

**Disclaimer**: ES21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Sakuraba sedang berjalan-jalan di dekat pantai. Pantai adalah tempat favoritnya sekarang. Dan dia tidak peduli dia harus mengeluarkan biaya tiap kali ke pantai karena rumahnya dan pantai itu cukup jauh, kalian tahu. Dan mengapa pantai menjadi tempat favoritnya? Karena tempat ini adalah saksi mati dari pernyataan cinta Shin padanya.<p>

Lalu Shin kemana? Ia sedang disibukan oleh latihannya di Amerika. Lalu kenapa Sakuraba tidak ikut? Karena dia bukan atlet American Football papan atas macam Shin. Baiklah, tidak penting… Yang jelas si pirang ini sangat merindukan kekasihnya yang sangaaat tampan itu.

"Huft… Shin cepat balik~Aku merindukanmu…Sangat merindukanmu…" gumam Sakuraba sedang duduk-duduk di sebuah batu karang besar di pesisir pantai. Tahu kenapa Sakuraba sampai sebegitu rindunya? Karena Shin sudah pergi selama 1 tahun…

Kadang Sakuraba berpikir Shin mungkin menemukan pendamping baru disana. Namun pikiran negative itu lenyap saat ia mendapat surat dari Shin yang berisi tentang curahan hatinya dan kehidupannya disana serta pada kata paling akhir selalu dituliskan '_Aku merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu_' Ehm, sebelumnya jangan tanya mengapa Shin mengirimnya dengan surat…

Sakuraba sekarang rebahan di batu karang itu. Ia sedang menikmati angin pantai di sore hari. Warna langit yang indah menambah keinginan mata Sakuraba untuk terlelap. Setelah beberapa menit, ia pun terlelap dengan sempurna.

Sakuraba bangun di sebuah resort. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati jam menunjukkan pukul 20.45.

Butuh satu menit buat Sakuraba menyadari di mana dirinya sekarang.

"GYA~ Si-siapa yang membawaku kesini…?" teriaknya agak keras. Ia juga menyadari t-shirt dan celana jeans-nya sudah diganti jadi piyama. Sakuraba makin ngeri…

"_My sweetie blonde__,_ ternyata sudah bangun?" kata seseorang dengan suara baritone dari arah luar. Ya! Sakuraba tahu suara siapa itu… Dan, tidak ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan tadi kecuali sang kekasih, Seijuro Shin.

"Shi-Shin?"

Benar saja, Shin muncul di hadapan Sakuraba. Ia berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Sakuraba… Maaf tidak memberitahukanmu aku akan pulang… Dan mengapa kau bisa disini karena tadi aku sedang jalan-jalan dan tak sengaja melihatmu sedang tertidur… Bagaimana jadinya kalau kau tidur semalaman di pantai?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakuraba langsung lari kearah pemuda yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu dan memeluknya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya sendiri ke dada bidang Shin.

"Hks… Hks… Shin! Aku merindukanmu….Sangat! Kenapa pembelajaran di Amerika sangat lama?" tangis Sakuraba. Shin membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu.

"Tentu saja agar aku menjadi pemain hebat…" jawabnya santai.

"…Menjadi pemain hebat dan meninggalkanku? Kau kejam Shin~ Hks…Hks…"

"Baiklah… Aku akan menemanimu sekarang. Harusnya pembelajaranku di Amerika berlangsung selama 2 tahun, namun aku meminta kepada ketua NFL, Morgan-san agar memperbolehkan aku pulang secepatnya. Jadi beberapa latihanku dibuat ekstra dan berat namun cepat…" jelas Shin.

Sakuraba hanya diam. Ingin merasakan kehangatan Shin lebih lama. Ia pun mempererat pelukannya.

"Auch!" pekik Shin. Ia merasa sakit saat Sakuraba mempererat pelukannya sendiri.

"Shin?" Sakuraba melepas pelukannya. Melihat wajah Shin yang menahan sakit membuatnya bertanya, "Kau kenapa-napa yah?"

"Tidak… Tidak ada apa-apa…"

"Berbaliklah…!" perintah Sakuraba.

"Oke…"

Shin takutnya Sakuraba membuka bajunya tiba-tiba namun Sakuraba malah mengamil bantal dan memukulkannya kearah punggung Shin membuat Shin meringis.

"Aiish!"

"Eh, gomene, Shin! Tapi aku tahu kau pasti kenapa-napa… Buka bajumu!"

Shin yang pasrah daripada nanti dipukul lagi akhirnya membuka bajunya. Betapa terkejut Sakuraba melihat tubuh Shin yang dibalut perban. Darah pun masih sedikit terlihat di beberapa bagian.

"Nee, maafkan aku Shin… Aku… Aku…" Sakuraba mulai menangis lagi. Sakuraba memang mudah menangis apalagi kalau melihat kekasihnya terluka. Shin langsung memeluk kekasihnya dan bilang.

"Sudahlah… Hanya luka kecil… Justru melihat kau menangis hanya akan menambah rasa sakit di hatiku…" hibur Shin.

"Hks… Hks..."

"Oh! Aku hampir lupa… Aku bawa oleh-oleh untukmu…"

"Hee? Serius? Wah! Mana-mana?" tanya Sakuraba. Shin mengambil tasnya yang ada di sebelah ranjang dan membukanya. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dan memberikannya pada Sakuraba.

"Untukmu bukalah…"

Sakuraba pun membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah kalung dengan liontin huruf S.

"Wah, bagus sekali… Arigatou Shin!" kata Sakuraba senang.

"Sama-sama, _my sweetie blonde_…" jawab Shin.

"Oh, iya… Bisa kalungkan ini di leherku tidak?"

"Dengan senang hati…"

Shin pun memasangkan kalungnya di leher Sakuraba. Sesekali sengaja bernafas dengan kencang agar Sakuraba merinding geli. Ya dan memang Shin sangat benar karena Sakuraba hanya merona merasakan nafas Shin yang hangat.

"Nah, sudah…"

"A-arigatou…"

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau makan… Kau belum makan kan?" tanya Shin.

Sakuraba pun mengangguk. Shin pun mengajak Sakuraba keluar kamar untuk mencari makanan di luar. Tak lupa sebelumnya Sakuraba mengganti pakaiannya dulu. Apa kata orang nanti kalau dia keliaran menggunakan piyama?

Mereka pun berjalan-jalan, mencari makan, dan menikmati suasana malam di dekat pantai dengan kegembiraan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Mereka terlalu senang karena akhirnya setelah setahun lamanya tidak berjumpa akhirnya mereka berjumpa kembali….

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Tada… Asuka gila ini kembali lagi dengan fic ShinSaku. Haha, saya bikin singkat karena memang otak saya sedang kosong, tapi semoga kalian suka, oke?

Maaf jika banyak salah-salah atau apapun… Dan makasih buat readers yang sudah baca fic ShinSaku-ku yang gajebo semua.

ShinSaku harus berkembang, OKE? Wkwkwk… #deziighh

Review yah~ wajib lho! Wkwkwk


End file.
